The Book
by Kittens Secret
Summary: Snape takes Harry's book during class, Harry goes to desperate (and unexpected) lengths to get it back.


Snape swung open the door that connected his office and classroom, in about 4 seconds all eyes were on him as he began his lesson. He gave a slight smirk, after six years they finally learned to sit quietly and wait for him, well, most of them. His eyes landed on the mop of black hair off to one side of the room. "Mister Potter, care to tell me what is more important than my instruction?" The student in question whipped his head up at the same time he snapped his book closed. "Just some notes from another class Sir." He responded. With one eyebrow raised Snape stalked towards the boy and snatched the book out of his hands. "This is no time for other coursework Mister Potter now pay attention." Returning to the front of the room he placed the notebook on his desk. "You may pick this up in Detention tonight, 7:00 sharp. And don't be late." The class continued on without any further interruptions and Snape was surprised to see Potter produced unexpected results; the potion was perfect, though he would never tell the boy that. As the rest of the class was filing out he saw Potter hanging back and shooing his friends on ahead. As the last student left the boy approached the front of the room and spoke. "May I please have my notebook now, I will serve a double detention but I need what is in it for the rest of the day." Snape looked down at him, was the boy trying to bargain? "No Mister Potter I said you may pick it up tonight, that point is non-negotiable. However, if you are offering a double detention I shall take you up on it. Be here directly after dinner." He almost grinned as he saw the shocked look on the boys face before it morphed to annoy. "Now, if you are quite done wasting my time I do have other things to occupy my time, see you tonight Potter." With a Wave Snape grabbed the book and went into his office closing the door behind him.

Harry stormed into the common room and threw his bag onto the floor. "Not only does he have my notebook he also is making me serve double detention tonight!" Plopping into a chair he looked at Hermione as she spoke. "Why double?" she asked not looking up from her charms essay. "Cause I happened to open my big fat mouth and offer another detention to get my book back. I need that book!" He said crossing his arms. This time Hermione did look up. "Is that the book you've been carrying around this whole semester? The one you get all protective over? What is it anyway?" Harry looked slightly surprised then looked into the fire, "It's nothing…and I'm not protective of it." Sensing the conversation was over Hermione went back to her essay

Harry huffed and pulled out one of his course books staring at it but not reading. He knew if Snape looked in the book he would never get it back. What teacher in their right mind would give back a book that had notes written in it along with made up spells? Slowly a plan formed in his head on how to get it back. "Hey Hermione are you still taking a double course load?" he watched as she paused writing and looked up at him. "Why do you ask?" she said giving him the 'what are you up to' look. Leaving his expression blank he replied, "Was just curious is all since you seem to be busier than normal." Still trying to figure him out she spoke softly "No something happened to the time turner and I was advised to not use it this semester." Giving a false sympathetic look Harry went back to his book. "I'm surprised they let you keep it after what we did." Looking back to her essay she whispered "Me too." Harry tried to hide a grin, his plan was in motion.

After the heard the last person leave the common room he counted to 100 before quietly leaving his room as to not wake the other boys. Making his way to the girl's side he found the door labeled "Prefect" and pushed it open slightly revealing the three girls inside were asleep. He snuck inside and closed it before finding his way to Hermione's Trunk. There were only standard locking charms as he expected, anything else would seem suspicious. Rummaging through he found what he was looking for, a small black pouch with the time turner inside. Leaving as silently as he came he stopped at his own trunk to grab his cloak. Putting on the time turner and cloak he left the Dorms and walked down the hallway a short way as to not run into anyone. Taking a deep breath he spun it 20 times, one for each hour he wanted to go back.

When the World stopped spinning he saw daylight filling the hallway. Looking at his watch he saw it was 8:32, perfect, just enough time to get to potions and take the book of Snape's desk while he was teaching. Harry moved through the castle as fast as he dared trying not to make to much noise or bump into anyone. Coming to the potions lab he slipped in when there was a gap in the students and made his way to the back of the classroom. Once everyone was sat down he noticed something odd…this wasn't his class. They were Slytherin and Gryffindor but they weren't his year. Before he could give the topic more thought his attention was drawn to the front as he heard the man clear his throat. This man was definitely not Snape, what was a stranger doing in the potions classroom. Harry watched in confusion as the man began to speak "Good morning class, I hope you all enjoyed your weekend," the class groaned in response. The man chuckled "Now don't be like that, I'm sure you had plenty of time to rest. Now into the lesson…" Harry zoned him out and looked around the room. His eyes were drawn to the back of the Gryffindor side where there were three boys sitting close together. One had sandy brown hair and was taking notes as the professor talked, the one next to him had darker brown hair and was half paying attention and half trying to shush the third. The third drew his attention the most; he had long black hair and was doodling on a paper and trying to get the brown haired one to look at what he had drawn. "Mister Black is there something you would like to share with the class?" the professor was staring at the black haired boy who had fallen silent and shoved the doodle in his pocket. "No Professor Slughorn." The boy stated. Going back to his lesson he spoke out "Then please stop bothering Mister Potter and take notes, this is very important."

Harry's head was reeling. Black? Potter? That must mean the sandy haired one was Remus…Harry turned to the door but stopped dead in his tracks, there on the Slytherin side was a boy with dark black eyes giving a toned down version of the glare he had been receiving for six years. Snape. It was too much; he rushed out the door ignoring the surprised murmurs caused by a door being thrown open seemingly on its own. Rushing to the nearest Bathroom he promptly lost the contents of his stomach before sinking to the floor head resting on his knees. How was this possible? His dad? Snape? How? Picking himself up he rinsed out his mouth before he headed through the castle to the one place he knew he would find answers. Dumbledore.


End file.
